Floopy's Birthday Adventure
by SunnieDoodles
Summary: This is a oneshot for floopyrocks birthday! Which is today! Floopy goes on a wild goose chase full of riddles trying to find where she will be having her birthday party at! Read to find out how she makes it!


**This is my fanfic for floopyrock's b-day! Hope you like this floopy!**

**You guys who are reading this! Please wish the birthday girl a happy b-day! **

Well..here we go!

* * *

><p>It was fall,the season of cool winds and beautiful scenery. The air was cool and it made your ears and cheeks a dark rosy red. The leaves that was still on the trees were the colors of auburn reds and corn yellows ,chocolate browns and bright orange's that fell to the ground covering the used to be green landscape every gust of wind that blew in between the trees.<p>

Not only was this a season of falling leaves and chilly weather it was also the season of a young girls birthday that fell on the 6th,which was that very day today her name..well...let's just call her by her nickname Floopy,everyone did. The blue haired girl which hair was medium long and who had green eyes that was full of curiosity and happiness,walked down the road happily humming a little tune.

Her green T-shirt and blue jeans swayed in the wind as she walked,her white sneakers scuffing against the rocks on the road. Yes today was the young now fourteen year old girl's birthday,and she couldn't be happier. She came to visit her best friend Akari and her and Akari were roommates since she decided to live there a season ago. She worked part time at the Carpenter's and at Akari's farm,to help pay her keep. But today she was even more happier that her hyper active self was,today was her birthday after all!

Akari promised that she would be home and bake her an GINORMOUS chocolate cake and have a birthday party held in her honor around 5:00p.m. that afternoon,she glanced at her watch and it read 4:58. She grinned widely and ran the rest of the way to Akari's farm.

"Today's gonna be sweeet!" She exclaimed as she came to the front porch of the level 4 home that was painted white and had dark brown shutters. She went to open the door with her key and unlocked the door,surprised that it was locked. She stepped into the home and saw a note that was on the table. Floopy cocked her head and walked over to the table and picked up the note that was written in Akari's handwriting. She began to read it.

_ Dear Floopy,_

_Sorry I'm not home! I went to uhm...go buy some things for uh...stuff! Yeah stuff! I'm at the Tailors' m'kay? So come there after you read this! Love,Akari :)_

Floopy's eyes narrowed at the piece of paper. "The heck? Well okay...I'll go to the Tailors' then!" She said with a smile that replaced her hint of confusion. She put the note in her pocket and went out the door and to the Tailors'.

While she was walking she saw...no one...it was strange! Usually this place was so lively! But now it's like ghost town...and she was only here a like ten minuets ago! Floopy shook it off and went to the Tailor's but when she went to knock on the door another note was on it. She blinked her green eyes and read it.

_Dear Floopy,_

_Sorry were not here! Uhm...Akari and Luna and Me went to the beach to find some uhm..pretty shells for things! Y-Yeah! Uhm...w-w-were by the beach! Thanks! ~Candace_

Floopy took the note off the door and stuck it into the pocket in her jeans and sighed. "Well at least I'll find Akari! And we can finally have my birthday party!" She said a little hopeful as she started to run to the beach to finally find Akari down at the beach.

When Floopy got there she saw no one...she only saw the sandy brown sand and crystal ocean waves that crashed into the beach and went back into the sea. Floopy looked around and could still not see anyone,she scanned the beach once more and spotted a little brown box that was beside a tree on the far end of the beach.

"What...is that?" She said to herself as she ran over to the mysterious box,picked it up gently and carefully opened the lid. Inside was another note except there was also a milk candy in there as well. She took both of the items out of the box and placed the brown container on the sand, she then opened the note. And she began to read.

_Hey Floopy!_

_Congratulations! You've actually found this note! Now let me give you a riddle. Solve it and get the next clue so you can come find us! ~Akari  
><em>

_I am made at a place that cares of things_

_ that you ride,things that you eat _

_and things that you take care of._

_Where am I?_

Floopy looked at the paper that the riddle was on and she smiled. "Okay Akari...you want me to come find ya? Ha! I will! You'll see! But first I gotta figure out this darn riddle!" She said then thought for a moment and then another moment passed,her mind completely blank. She groaned and looked at the milk candy and unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. And tasted the mouth watering sugar that melted in her mouth.

I love Milk Candy..." She said to herself then blinked. "Wait! That's it! Milk! It comes from cows which you ride,eat,and take care of!" She exclaimed and munched on the candy some more and swallowed. "So that must mean that..there at Horn Ranch!" She exclaimed and smirked.

"I'm a genius!" She said and sprinted off towards Flue Fields.

When she got to Horn Ranch she looked around and saw that the door was locked. So she decided to check out the barn,when she stepped into the barn she found a sheep that was walking around and was baaing softly. Floopy smiled and noticed that a note was attached to the sheep's neck. She walked over to it and removed it.

"This is probably the next riddle." She said as she opened it and began to read the note,while petting the sheep at the same time.

_Cool! You solve the last riddle! Figure out this one! And it'll make you closer to find us! Don't worry! Your almost done! ~Love Akari  
><em>

_I'm a plant that grows this season!_

_I'm a very popular flower that means a lot to people!_

_And I sell for a pretty high profit!_

_I can be sold at the place that grows these!  
><em>

_Where am I?_

She pondered about this for a moment and scratched her chin. This one was a toughie! She thought some more and sighed. "What plant grows this season...very popular...and sells for a lot...?" She said then thought back to what Akari grew on her farm this season.

She grew pumpkin,spinach and blue mist flowers...which all was very high in profit...but which one sold for more? Floopy thought again and snapped her fingers.

"Aha! A blue mist flower meant a lot to people,grew this season and made high profit! And they sell them at Marimba Farm!" She exclaimed as he sprinted off to the farm. "Heh...this riddle stuff isn't that hard!"

When she got there she saw that no one was home...again...and looked around for some kind of clue. She looked around Chase's house and even to the porch of Marimba Farm...nothing! She grunted and kicked the ground in agitation.

"What am I supposed to be looking for?" She exclaimed pulling her blue hair tightly from anger. She huffed and looked around once more,and decided to look at the flowers. Maybe it would calm her nerves a little enough to think. She walked over to the flower patch and smiled at the flowers. She saw that there was some Cosmo's Anemone's and a single tulip. She blinked.

"What the heck" she said and leaned closer to the flower and examined it more closely. "Why is there a _tulip_ here? They only grow in spring!" She said and her eyes caught a rolled up piece of paper that was sticking up from the ground with a red ribbon tied around it.

Floopy smiled and picked it up from the ground and untied the ribbon and opened it. She began to read.

_Nice job Floopy! You very good at this! And I'm sure that finding this riddle was a little tough eh? But I knew that you find it sooner or later! Here's your last clue! Figure this out and you find us! ~Love Akari_

_I am at a place that makes things._

_Things that you sit,_

_Things that warm you up! And things that you sleep on and under! I'm made at this place!_

_Where am I?_

Floppy re-read the letter and pursed her lip. "Where is a place that makes things...that you sit...things that you sleep under and things that you sleep on?" He murmured to herself and thought about it for a moment and said.

"Well you sit on chairs,you get warmed up by heaters and you sleep under a house..." She said and blinked and a grin formed on across her lips. "So that's where you hiding Akari! Your at the Carpenter's!" She said and started sprinting off towards Ganche Mines. "I've found you at last Akari! And that must be where everyone is!" She said and continues to run to the Carpenters'.

When she ran across the bridge she started to slow down and walked up to the Carpenter's. She saw that there was no note she smiled and opened the door. She stepped inside and it was completely dark,only the light of the setting sun lit up the Carpenter's in a few places.

"What the heck!" She said to herself and looked around and saw a light switch and began walking over to it. "First they say I can find them here! Now they didn't even show up!" She exclaimed as she was about to flip on the switch but someone wrapped there strong arms around her waist,and lifted her up.

She gasped as was lifted up and all the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!" They all hollered,as Floopy looked around and saw everyone from the whole island in the large room of the Carpenters',they all had party hats and all popped streamers that landed all over her head and cloths.

"What?" She began and saw Akari who was carrying a party hat that said 14th written across it in blue letters. Akari giggled and handed it to the person who was carrying her,

"Luke hand this to Floopy." She said as Floopy looked down at the person who was carrying her by his shoulders. And it was no other that Luke who was grinning widely and sat Floopy down and took the hat from Akari,and put it on the blue haired girls head.

"Happy Birthday Floopy!" Luke and Akari both said together,but before she could reply Luke whistled. "Bring it in!" He hollered and she heard someone coming through the kitchen of the home and business. Floopy's green eyes got wide as she saw Chase and Bo carrying a 4ft high chocolate cake that had two big pink candles that said "14" and was brown with a bunch of frosting that said.**Happy Birthday Floopy! **and they sat it on the table that had a bunch of other dishes across it. The cake was taller than her! Chase smiled which was rare for him,but today was a special occasion.

"Happy birthday Floopy." He said.

"Well I hope that this makes up for the scavenger hunt Floopy!" Akari exclaimed as Floopy didn't respond. Akari blinked and saw that Floopy was already at the cake a running a finger down it and tasting the chocolaty frosting.

"Uhm...F-Floopy? Don't you wanna wait a little bit?" Akari asked confusedly as Floopy stopped,but not before getting another taste of the frosting. She paused for a moment and replied.

"Nah,but I do want to say something to you guys before I start blowin' the candles on this amazing cake." She said and did a bow,which was kinda rare for her also,but she had to thank them. "I want to say thank you guys for everything. Even though you sent me on a wild goose chase..." She said a shot a look at Akari who laughed nervously.

"But anyways' it was fun! Now without further adu." She said and looked up at her cake which made it a little bit hard to blow out. She grumbled then spun around. "Luke! Come help me up here!" She exclaimed as Luke nodded and answered. "Roger!" And ran over to her and got down on his knees,hoisted Floopy up to where she could blow out the one large breath she blue out the candles and everyone went into a roar of applause.

And for the rest of the day everyone enjoyed the evening filled with joy laughter and the birthday of a important friend. And Floopy had to admit this was one of the most exciting birthdays that she ever did have.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys liked this! And you too floopyrocks! Have an awesome birthday girl! The 14th one is an awesome one! Trust me I know! And evryone who is reading this wish the birthday girl a happy birthday!<strong>

**See ya later! -Susan**


End file.
